


Vajazzling

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: Riding in Cars with Captain America [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pinching, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Peter Parker, pejazzling, vajazzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: This is my little series about Steve Rogers picking up his two adoptive children up from school each day. Together with Tony Stark he's adopted Peter Parker and my original character Beverly. The two children like to ask FRIDAY or their Pops strange questions on the ride home. It usually ends up with Steve being upset and scolding them. They're just little short drabbles.In this one Beverly asks FRIDAY about Vajazzling.





	Vajazzling

**Author's Note:**

> This contains inappropriate humor and is probably offensive.
> 
> I have an OC I want to include in this but I haven’t introduced her in anything yet. I wanted someone for Peter to annoy Steve with. I imagine Steve picking them up from school or other activities. She’s Peter’s younger sister but they are only like a year apart. I also wanted to give Steve a daughter. I don’t buy the Captain America as a virgin thing. I feel like he did eventually date some woman at Shield that Nat set him up with. Steve breaks up with her after discovering he’s gay. He ends up with Tony shortly afterwards. She find out she’s pregnant. She decides not to tell Steve. Some things happen and he ends up adopting Beverly.

“Hi Pops,” Beverly says as she gets into her father’s car and leans over to kiss his cheek. Peter slides into the backseat and pulls the door closed.

“How was school, sweetheart?” Steve asks as he puts the car into gear and starts to drive off.

“It was fine. I have a bunch of homework. I have to pick a topic for my science project.”

“Let me know if you need help with anything. Pete, how was your day?”

“Good. Can I go to Ned’s later? We have a group project we’re working on.”

“Why didn’t you invite the group to our place?”

“Because Ned offered first?”

“I learned something new in school today,” Beverly interjects.

“What’s that dear?”

“Vajazzling.”

Peter giggles from the backseat as Beverly manages to keep a straight face.

“Is that a dance?”

“Hey FRIDAY, where can I get my vagina vajazzled?”

“Your what? Shit! Fuck! Ow! I bit my tongue! I bit my tongue,” Steve complains as he covers his mouth. The sharp pain shooting through the sensitive nerves of his tongue. 

FRIDAY is bringing up a picture of naked woman with shiny crystals covering her nether regions. 

“Would you like me to order a vajazzle kit for you?”

“No. Friday, where is there a salon where I can get vajazzled? My vagina vajazzled?”

Peter and Beverly are laughing so loudly you can barely hear her reply.

“Stop! Stop this dirty talk right now you two! Or you’ll be grounded for a week.”

“From my vagina, Pops?”

Peter snorts from the backseat and buries his face in his hands as he tries to stop laughing.

Steve pinches the inside of Beverly’s arm as he tells FRIDAY to take the image off the screen. “And you,” he says turning towards his daughter. “Are going to be grounded for that kind of language.”

She winces as he lets go of her arm and rubs as the tender skin he just pinched. She’s still giggling as she pulls out her phone to text Peter.

Beverly: Vajazzle my Va-jay-jay  
Peter: His face is so red. You broke him  
Beverly: Grounded for a week and it’s worth the laugh. Dad would have found it funny  
Peter: I dare you to go to his workshop and ask him to make an appointment to get Vajazzled  
Beverly: For me or him? Pops would be so confused if Dad vajazzled himself  
Peter: Wouldn't it have a different name? Like Pejazzled?


End file.
